


Fangirl

by TariSilmarwen



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, Idols, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: Edelrittuo cannot believe her mistress's fascination with this white-haired pretty singer.
Relationships: Asseylum Vers Allusia/Slaine Troyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fangirl

"Milady…" Edelrittuo sighed, as Asseylum turned up the volume on the TV, to better hear the lyrics being belted out by the young man on the screen. She put both fists on her hips, stamping a foot in aggravation. "This is not _proper!_ "

Asseylum ignored her, leaning back on her bare feet and crunching them into the soft carpet as she sang along happily with the chorus.

Edelrittuo turned her face away, grumbling, "What's so great about this Slaine singer anyway?"

The older girl grabbed her wrist, tugging eagerly. "Come on, Edelrittuo!" she urged. "I know you know the words."

The little maid reluctantly let herself be dragged in front of the television. "Jeez…" she mumbled.

Asseylum danced in place as she sang, hands in the air, spinning in place occasionally when the excitement overtook her. Edelrittuo did not join in, standing stubbornly with her arms crossed.

It wasn't… a _bad_ song she supposed. The lyrics were well-constructed and heartfelt, painting a narrative of a lonely childhood suddenly made more bearable by the singer falling in love. Her mistress had always been a sap for that kind of thing.

The song was suddenly intercut with a voiceover from an excitable announcer, the host of the TV program it sounded like, piping in to tell the audience about an upcoming concert of the singer's in the next town over, and how they could win free VIP tickets to it.

Asseylum gasped.

Edelrittuo felt a quiet sinking of dread in his stomach. She could already feel her mistress's begging green eyes on her.

"Oh no…" she groaned.

Asseylum clasped her hands together in front of her face, cutely pleading. "Edelrittuo…" she whined. " _Please?_ "

The maid sighed again, and turned to go. "I'll see what we need to do to enter," she promised.

"Oh thank you!" Asseylum cried, spinning back around to watch the TV. "I know we'll have just a wonderful time!"

The things she did for that girl's happiness. Edelrittuo left the room, leaving Asseylum once again singing along with her current crush.


End file.
